


laconic

by meghanisadweeb



Series: Angsty Jamilton With SAT Word Titles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghanisadweeb/pseuds/meghanisadweeb
Summary: la·con·ic[ləˈkänik]ADJECTIVE(of a person, speech, or style of writing) using very few words.Alternative title: Ficlets and One-Shots





	laconic

    “So, um, what do you think we should name the babies?” Thomas hardly holds in his anxiety about the fact they’re not going to be having one kid, they’re going to have two. Two lives that he could ruin. Two people that he could fuck up just like his parents did to him. “I mean… Two girls. I know that we wanted to have Rachel in there somewhere if it was a girl, but now that we’re having two…” He doesn’t even know where to start.

 

    “What about Mary? As either a middle name or one of their first names?” Alex rests his hand on his stomach and rubs it absently. Pregnancy suits him if Thomas is going to be honest with himself. And other than all the weird cravings, it hasn’t been too bad. 

 

    “We’ll name the first one born after them. Rachel Mary Jefferson-Hamilton if the bigger of the two is the older one. Mary Rachel if the younger one is bigger. That way both of our moms get a shoutout on the same kid. And what about the other kid? What are we gonna name her?” Even though he’s making one of the most important decisions he’ll ever make for his child, it almost seems… Easy.

 

    “You can pick for the younger one. I did all the heavy lifting for the first baby, it’s your turn now.” Alexander kicks his legs and takes Thomas’s hand in his own. 

 

    “What about Hope? I know that it’s sort of cheesy, but every time we look at our little girl it’ll remind us to keep moving forward no matter how hard things get. Hope Martha, maybe? I mean, she did kind of save my life and shit. And if she hadn’t, you wouldn’t even be pregnant right now.” Thomas bites his lip, looking over at his husband worriedly. 

 

    “That sounds perfect, baby boy. Now, the babies want KFC for dinner.”

 

    “Do the babies want KFC or are you just craving some mashed potatoes?”

 

    “Same difference.” 

 

    “I love you.”

 

    “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr: @adreamoftinysideshows


End file.
